the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/So, WHY?
Theres been a lot of rumors about Miranda Cosgrove joining HOA for season 3. I'm not going to rant about this, although I hope it doesnt happen. What I want to know is, Why add her to the cast? -If they want more veiwers, they may think her joining will help it, but I dont agree with this idea. Anubis is already a very popular show, with fans all over the world. Adding someone like Miranda may bring in more fans, but not the type of fans the show should have. They will come only for her and be expecting comedy, not drama.Then they may complain about the show, instead of watching it for what it is and not who is in it. -They might think she'll need something new to work on once iCarly ends. Alright, but still, Why? She can easily go on to movies, focus on music, or go to school. She doesnt need to join HOA. Besides, this wont help the show in any way. -They might think she'll be a good addition. She might be, I'm not going to say she wont. But seriously, our cast is already stellar. And besides, she's used to Dan Schneider Comedy. Drake and Josh, iCarly, that stuff. Not Drama, like HOA is. And it will be hard not for her to steal the spotlight, because most likely, she'll either be a new Nina or a replacement, a new chosen one. This will make her instantly a star, and the older cast members will be overshadowed by her. She COULD be a Noa character, though. That could work, but like I said before, she wouldnt be used to it and they could easily find a new actress, from the UK, who is less regonizable and more prepared for the role. And she could be a less major character like Mara or Mick, but I mean, Miranda Cosgrove people, I think it will be tough not to make her too important, even if they dont mean to. Okay, I guess I will rant a little, because here is my personal veiw on this idea- It just shouldnt happen. I mean, okay. She's a good actress. Pretty. Funny. But she's too famous for one thing, and we will be so used to seeing her on sitcoms that seeing her take on HOA will be too strange. And as I keep saying, she's used to comedy, not Drama. Nathalia may not have been the best, but its better than seeing a Nick comedy star do the same role, which requires a more serious acting style. I know it might not be true, But I just needed to get this out. However, If she's on it, I will still watch. Maybe she'll be great, and maybe it will make the show even better. Who knows? I just hope the producers dont only add her for something like more fans, but I trust them, they've done well so far, so we just need to wait and see. Category:Blog posts